<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Divine's Lover by Todteufelritter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293057">The Divine's Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todteufelritter/pseuds/Todteufelritter'>Todteufelritter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todteufelritter/pseuds/Todteufelritter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be honest the prospect of future sex with the girl!pope is one of the pluses of pursuing Cass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Divine's Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far this visit had not yielded what the Inquisitor had hoped for. Sera had asked to hear about the ‘grossest’ relic he could find in the Grand Cathedral, but a thumb bone wasn’t that gross, really. And Varric’s question was unanswerable.  ‘Is Victoria Happy?’ That was not a question Inquisitor Trevellyan could have ever answered, even when Most Holy had been Cassandra, save for a few brief moments. At least visiting the Grand Cathedral’s private gardens would settle Varric and Josephine’s bet.</p><p>The Revered Mother who was leaving her audience with Most Holy Victoria seemed distraught.  She walked out, wringing her hands, saying something to herself, either a prayer or string of mild curses.  The Inquisitor stood aside as she passed. Mother Giselle followed her, and met his eyes with a kind of sly smile and a small shake of her head. The Templars showed the Inquisitor through.</p><p>Well, that settled the bet. Cassandra...Victoria stood with her back to him, wailing away at a practice dummy. She wasn’t finessing it, either. This wasn’t the deft, meditative dance she practiced with, but a furious, barely controlled rain of blows.  She wound up and delivered a furious chop that left her blunt sword buried in the dummy. She doubled over, panting.</p><p>I: “Did you learn that last one from Iron Bull, Most Holy?”</p><p>She looked up.That sad smile crossed her face for an instant. Inquisitor Trevellyan felt something in his throat.</p><p>C: “No. I learned it from you, your worship. Not graceful, but it gets the job done.” She stood and straightened, still panting. She looked like she had that time after she killed the dragon when....The inquisitor tried to focus the topiary behind her shoulder.</p><p>I: “Josephine owes Varric Fifty Royals. She bet him that you -hadn’t- set up a practice dummy in the gardens of the Grand Cathedral.”</p><p>C: “How little she knows me. Josephine and I never were close.”</p><p>I: “I never would have taken the bet myself.”</p><p>C: “You knew me better than most.” She coughed. He looked at the ground.</p><p>I: “Most Holy, I am sorry to come to you when you are displeased. Perhaps another time…”</p><p>C: “No. It is good to see you. It is fitting. The revered mother was speaking of you.”</p><p>I: “And I just got here. I always knew I was fascinating.”</p><p> </p><p>C: “This city never changes. Years ago I saved the divine, and they could not wait to gossip about me. Now I am divine, and they do the same.”</p><p>I: “So they’re saying that I am actually a nug in a man-suit? I used to get that a lot.”</p><p>C: “What? No. Hah.” She stepped closer. The inquisitor tried his best to think about nugs and not the woman before him.  “They are saying that we are, well…”</p><p>I:  “Well, we were…”</p><p>C: “You do not understand. They say that we still are.”</p><p>I: “Oh. Well they are Orlesian. They’ll gossip about anything. Let them talk.”</p><p>C: “I gave up so much so that they wouldn’t.” She caught his eyes.</p><p>I: “I...yes...that.”</p><p>C: “Do you still feel as you once did?” </p><p>Inquisitor Trevellyan realized he was about to learn how long a man could live with his heart stopped.</p><p>I: “Yes.”</p><p>C: “Would you come with me?”</p><p>The Inquisitor somehow managed to follow her. A woman in Seeker armour followed behind them.  Cassandra opened a door. “Lady Seeker Evangeline, wait here.” How did the litany against temptation go again?</p><p>Most Holy Victoria (he said the title to himself over and over again) led him up a narrow staircase. </p><p>C: “They say I seduced you and then set you up as Inquisitor so that I could become divine and destroy the chantry. The thought of me seducing anyone is ludicrous."</p><p>From where the Inquisitor stood, with her swaying hips before him, the idea did not seem so far fetched.</p><p>I: "I don't know.  Have you tried?"</p><p>C: "Ha. I would not know where to start.”</p><p>Just keep doing what you are doing, Most Holy. You will do fine, the Inquisitor thought.</p><p>C: “These Orlesians are so cynical. I come to them and tell them all, and they suspect me of hiding something.”</p><p>She led them up and up and up the stairs. They passed by baracks and store rooms.</p><p>I: “You still get the job done. And the people adore you.”</p><p>C: “Sadly it is not the people whom I must address when I want to get something done. To support the new Templar order, or to re-establish the circles. Giselle is a help, and even Vivienne has been of assistance. But I must rely on these vipers in cleric’s hats.”</p><p>They arrived in the garret, at the top of the stairs. There was a straw pallet on the floor, and a pile of books next to it.  The room was lit by a couple of windows.  Cassandra lit a candle.</p><p>I: “I suppose this is where you really sleep.”</p><p>C: “Did the straw tick give me away?”</p><p>She walked closer to him.</p><p>Trevelyan tried to keep the conversation, and his mind, on that subject. “How did you ever get them tolet you sleep up here?”</p><p>“After the third assassination attempt I convinced them It would be safer. I was sleeping on the floor of the official bed chamber anyway.”</p><p>“But of course.”</p><p>“I like it here. It is foolish to pretend that nothing has changed. But here the change does not seem as great. I am myself here.”</p><p>“I see you still have your books. Do your advisors know you have this one?” The inquisitor held up a collection of ancient Tevinter erotic poetry. Dorian had helped him track that one down. He probably should not have called attention to it.</p><p>“Some may know. I would never let that one go. It was a gift, after all.”</p><p>The Inquisitor smiled and looked up at her. Oh Maker, that was a mistake. He stepped closer to her. She blushed as he looked at her and she turned away and began wringing her hands.</p><p>“I am not a mother of the Chantry. I have taken no vows. By right we are free to love each other as we once did. But it is not prudent. Custom expects me to be chaste, like the ordained divines before me.” She turned to face him. “But if they will gossip no matter what, what good is this sacrifice?.” She walked up to him</p><p>“I cannot say, Most Holy.”</p><p>“Please do not call me that now.” She looked up at and touched his cheek. “But I must hear it from you. You do want this?”</p><p>“With all my heart.” He kissed her.</p><p>Some time later, the Inquisitor lay on Cassandra’s tick on the floor. She was already dressing and stretching, he was only just now able to put two thoughts together. In his revery, a question came to him. “Varric wanted to know. Are you happy, Cassandra?”</p><p>“At the moment? Yes, I am happy.” She smiled down at him, though it faded before his eyes to something like the look she had worn when they walked up the stairs.</p><p>“Cassandra, what just happened, if you think it was a mistake, we can make sure it never…”</p><p>“Do not call it a mistake, my love. I have never regretted a moment I have spent with you and I will not start now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>